1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, narrowing a so-called picture-frame region (narrower picture-frame) that is located at the peripheral edge of a display region where an image is displayed has been required in order to miniaturize a display device or to widen the display region. Wiring lines or circuits are provided in the picture-frame region. The requirement for the narrower picture-frame is demanding especially in a mobile device such as a smartphone. However, there is an impression that the ideas for the narrower picture-frame have been already run out, and thus the narrower picture-frame has to be dealt with by other methods.
Therefore, it has been studied to substantially achieve the narrower picture-frame by using a flexible display and folding the picture-frame region of the flexible display onto the back side. JP 2010-098645 A and JP 2013-175549 A disclose flexible displays in each of which a circuit layer and an organic electroluminescent layer are formed on a resin substrate having flexibility.
Since the disconnection or breakage of the wiring line or circuit occurs when the picture-frame region of the flexible display is folded to be excessively small, a spacer to regulate the folding within the allowable range is needed. Moreover, it is necessary to prevent the edge of the spacer from damaging to the flexible display.